Conventionally, a publication can be listed on an online marketplace. In some instances, a publication can be an item listing in the online marketplace. The online marketplace can provide listing services for items to be purchased and sold. For example, a seller can list an item for sale on the marketplace. Additionally, a buyer can browse a website of the online marketplace and purchase an item.
The online marketplace can allow a seller to list an item by uploading images of the item on the online marketplace and inputting item attributes for the item. Problems may exist in the online marketplace with counterfeit items being listed by sellers.